Doorway to Equestria
by RainbowAnxiety
Summary: Daniel Pierce was an average guy. He had an average life working for the Marines. Until one day, something happened to place him in another universe. With a few of his human contraptions brought with him, he starts a new life in the MLP:FiM universe. Can he survive? Will he find a way to fit in? Can he live here the rest of his life? And can he figure out how he was brought there?
1. Chapter 1

/*Author's Note: This is my first story. So please, I encourage all comments and suggestions. In fact, I would love suggestions on the readers on what they want to see in the story later when I get further into it. That is besides the fact. Point being, first story and I will make mistakes. I need your help so I can fix them and better my own writing skills. Now, enjoy the story.*/

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Going through my usual morning routines, I showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Today was my first day off in three years, something not common in the Marines. I didn't expect to do much today, but I needed to do something. The stress of the military was finally getting to me, and there is only one way we release stress in the military, and that is with good 'ole guns.

Walking over to my closet, I opened it and glanced at the top. I searched for a minute, until I finally found what I was looking for. Pulling on a piece of string, a hidden shelf folded outwards revealing a couple rifles, a pistol, and multiple boxes of ammo. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, and I knew today would be a good day. I grabbed my favorite camo duffel bag and began to stuff it with necessities similar to that of a hunting trip.

Shooting near the city would surely get me in trouble, but the solution to that was simple. I would be travelling into the woods near my house, and if I got lost I would have enough in my bag to survive. You never know what could happen in those woods, strange things happen there all the time. It doesn't actually have a name, but kids around here call it the "CreakingTree Forest", and the name seemed fitting, so it stuck.

I grabbed my favorite gun first, a semi-automatic ACP pistol with a sleek silver finish. After some thought, I decided two guns would be good, not too heavy, but definitely not light. I grabbed an 8mm hunting rifle, ammo, some food rations, and some water.

Before I left, I decided to do something most people would think a military lieutenant like me would never do. I switched on my computer, and switched on the latest episode my favorite TV series. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic flickered to life on the screen. Halfway through the episode, the computer ran out of battery and shut down.

As sad as I was, I was slightly happy as this meant I would have more time to shoot and have some fun. I threw the duffel bag in the bag of my jeep and got in the driver's seat. I loved this thing, off road, and with the black paint it made me look like a real stud.

After about an hour of driving I found the spot me and my buddies set up before we went into the military. Back then, we were soft, and stuck to smaller guns. Now, I had much more practice. I opened the door and got out. Walking to the back of my car, I opened the trunk and took out the duffel bag. Gently sliding the pistol out of bag, I slid it into my gun holster.

Slinging my rifle over my back, I walked up and saw targets were already set up. I chuckled in surprise; I didn't think anyone had been here in a while.

"Guess that saves me time," I said to myself. I set my duffel bag and rifle on the ground next to me. Taking out my pistol, I slid a new clip into my pistol and took aim at a smashed TV sitting on a stand. I slowly pulled the trigger, enjoying the moment.

*BANG*

Then everything went black…

* * *

Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were speaking with the Royal Guards when all of the sudden…

*BANG*

Everyone looked up in surprise, and the Princess of the Moon was the first to react.

"What the buck was that?" said a very shocked Luna, "What could cause something so loud!"

Princess Celestia did not know, but sensed something was off within her land.

Celestia spoke in a calm voice, "My dear sister, did you sense anything…strange, accompanying the presence of that strange noise?"

Celestia could not help but chuckle on the inside as her sister's face changed from a look of astonishment, to curiosity.

"I cannot believe I did not notice it earlier. Forgive me, sister, but I sense a powerful magic has been released momentarily from the direction of Ponyville. Perhaps it was your dear student Twilight Sparkle performing a newly acquired spell?" said Luna, trying to figure out what could have created such powerful magic, "Are you sure discord is still in his statue prison?"

That was a something neither of them had thought of. Flying out the window, the princesses flew top speed towards the garden of statues, fearing for both Equestria's safety and their own. As the garden came in to view, the princesses could sense no power emanating from the garden nor anywhere nearby.

"Strange," inquired Luna, "it is as if all the magic used has simply disappeared."

Luna couldn't quite grasp what could have caused such an event. Even in spells, magic has never been released in such an instantaneous matter, disappearing as soon as it appeared. This would require further investigation.

Princess Celestia broke Luna's train of thought.

"Luna, we are here!" Celestia whispered, "We must be quiet, if the public knows about this they may fall into a panic."

Luna knew Princess Celestia was right, but she simply could not focus. She kept losing herself in her thoughts. She had never experienced such an event before, and Celestia had never spoken of one occurring while she was banished to the moon.

Princess Luna could not stop herself, she had to ask. "Celestia, has anything like this ever happened before while I was…gone?" Luna spat out the word _"gone"_ in a shaky tone.

Celestia recognized this, but decided not to call her out on it and further complicate things more than they already are. She knew her sister was emotionally unstable when it came to that subject.

"I am afraid not, my dear sister," Celestia said, reaching a hoof up to pat Luna on the back, "however, if that magic and sound was not caused by discord, I assure you it cannot be that bad. In fact, we have work that needs to get done. Discord is still in his prison," Celestia tapped the Discord statue, "Ponyville and Equestria are safe as far as I can tell. Maybe Twilight will find something out, and send us a letter. Let's go back home."

Celestia crouched and readied to launch into the air, and Luna did the same. Staring into each other's eyes, they both nodded, and off they went. The princesses flew off into the afternoon sky.

On the way, Princess Luna could not help but wonder. _"It is not like Tia to brush something like this off. She usually orders a full investigation. Does she know something I don't? What is going on with her?"_

* * *

"What just happened?" I moaned, still on the ground, staring at the sky. Judging by the sky, I must have been out for at least 8 hours, it was almost night! This had me worried a bit. I tried to sit up, but found I had a slight pain in my head. "That's it," I thought to myself, "I must have feinted and hit a rock after I fell or something." It was a weak conclusion, but I couldn't make sense of what just happened. I looked to my right, and saw my duffel bag and rifle still there. I glanced to the ground, and saw my gun lying next to where I had collapsed. I walked over to pick it up, knowing I couldn't just leave it there. I slowly bent down to grasp the handle, trying to ignore the slight throbbing pain in my head. Checking the clip in the gun, I was shocked at what I found. I was so astonished I couldn't help but yell out loud in shock.

"It's a full clip!"

That isn't possible, I thought to myself. I heard the gun shot, I am sure of it! I looked at my surroundings, panicked about what else might have happened. The shooting area that was set up was gone. I was standing in the middle of a small, circular clearing surrounded by forest.

"What the fuck," I said, "what is happening?"

"_Calm down Dan,"_ I thought to myself, trying to think logically, _"no matter what's happening, one thing is still the same. It is almost night, and I need a place to take shelter and sleep."_ It hit me that if my guns and duffel bag were with me, maybe my car is still somewhere nearby.

While searching for my car, I came across several odd things. The creatures in the forest seemed different. I came across a family of rabbits, but they did nothing but stare at me. I was close enough to grab one of them; they should have run by now. That struck me as odd. I saw what looked to be my Jeep in the distance, although it was hard to tell. It nearing night, mixed with the black paint made it hard to see. As I neared the Jeep, I noticed it was now in patch of blue flowers.

"_Wait!"_ I said, _"I recognize these flowers!"_

It was an impossible fact, but I couldn't help but think back to that My Little Pony episode I watched before I went out here.

"No, it can't be that, can it?" I asked myself, "It can't possibly be Poison Joke can it? I mean, that only exists in a cartoon, right?"

I wasn't going to take the chance. I turned around, only to see a giant shadow block my path.

"Oh, excuse me. I wasn't watching-" I was cut off by a roar, similar to that of a lion.

What I saw next made me lose my sense of reality. Standing in front of me was a very angry looking creature. It had the body of a lion, a scorpion's tail, and wings. I slowly took my pistol out of its holster, and took aim. If it attacked, I would be ready.

"Hey there," I said in a gentle voice, "nice lion. I am just going to back away and-"

Next thing I remember was flying into a tree, with intense pain emanating from my back, and scratch marks going across my arm. The pain was unbearable.

"Fuck, my arm!" I screamed. Surprising myself, I am not usually the kind to react to pain. One thing was for sure though; this creature did not want to be friends.

I brought my pistol up and looked through the sights. Quickly taking aim, I pulled the trigger.

"Damn!" I said in frustration.

I missed the creature by a long shot. I looked at the creature again and noticed it only seemed pissed off at the loud noise made by the gunshot, instead of scared or shocked. This only rushed me further.

"Calm down," I said to myself, "you won't hit it if you try to rush it like that."

I took aim again, this time to carefully and expertly aim for the head. Taking a deep breath, I slowly pulled the trigger.

*CRACK*

Blood and brain matter flew everywhere, covering me in it. I looked at the now headless creature as it fell to the ground. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I looked down to see I was covered in the creature's blood. I couldn't help myself as I felt bile rise in my stomach. I threw up everything in my stomach. Even when my stomach's contents were emptied, I dry heaved a few times.

Finally taking my current situation into thought, I started calming down and thinking logically again. I don't want to take any chances, so I am not staying in my car. If I did, I would have to go through those blue flowers. I grabbed my duffel bag and made up my mind. I will go find some water and try to wash some of this blood off me, then I will go in search of a town, or people at least. It was obvious I was not in the same place I had been before I went unconscious.

Sliding my pistol back into its holster, I started walking, towards what I suspect to be south. Strange noises were all around me, but I did my best to ignore them. I could see a path up ahead, and that seemed like my best bet for finding any sort of intelligent life.

When I finally reached the path, I looked further down and saw a tree house. It was literally, a house made inside of a tree. It looked old, and gave off a creepy vibe, but I head for it anyway. _"Might as well, if there is a house there must be people,"_ I thought to myself.

Finally reaching the door to the tree house, I knocked three times. Not a minute after, the strangest thing happened. A zebra opened the door.

"A guest, I see. Bloodied by Manticore blood. Tired, you must be." the zebra spoke, "come in, you must. You mean no harm, I trust?"

"Holy shit!" I said, shocked. This zebra could talk! While it talking in cryptic was slightly annoying, it could talk none the less! I better play this as polite, no telling how she will react to me.

"Sorry, I was simply shocked. I mean no harm, I was attacked by a creature in the woods," I said, trying to sound scared to earn this zebra's sympathy, "My name is Daniel. Daniel Pierce. Might I be so kind as to know your name as well?"

The zebra stared at me, almost as if it was staring into my soul. Eventually, it replied.

"My name is Zecora," the zebra said, "Do you need a place to stay? For you, there is no pay."

Still speaking in cryptic. Typical…

"I would love that. Thank you Zecora." I replied softly, "but first, do you have a washroom or water source, I need to get this stuff off of me." I said, gesturing towards the blood.

"I have water in the back. Afterwards, you may help yourself to a snack!" Zecora replied, giving off a comfortable smile at the mention of a snack.

I returned the smile, and headed towards her back room. I placed my duffel bag next to the door and took off my clothes. To by disbelief, Zecora had a shower. Shaped like a human shower, with human knobs and everything. How they grabbed the knobs was beyond me, but I could ask that later. I slipped into the shower and twisted the knob, which I assumed was the hot water knob, and proceeded to cleanse myself of the blood and grime off my body. It felt good to finally get that all off. As I stepped out of the shower, I came to a realization that disgusted me. I had no other clothes to wear. I would either have to go out of the house naked, or where the same gory clothes I fought the creature that attacked me with. Zecora may not wear clothes, but that may be her culture and society. I am not going to stoop that low in my own society.

As I finished slipping on my clothes, I grabbed my duffel bag beside the door. As I walked out of the room, I heard a knock on the door. I expected a person or zebra to walk through the door. I was shocked to see that it was…a horse. Wait, no. Not a horse, it was a pony. And a purple one too!

The purple pony took one look at me, and screamed. I assumed she was scared because I was not only an unfamiliar creature, but my clothes were covered in blood as well.

"It's okay," I said, in as calm and a gentle voice as I could manage, "I will not hurt you."

She stopped screaming, and closed her eyes. I thought I got her to calm down, until I noticed her eyes were squinting, and it looked like she was concentrating. I became curious as to what she was doing, but then noticed a purple glow start to form around me. I looked towards Zecora, and was about to ask her what was going on.

"Zecora, what-" Before I could finish, I went flying into a wall. And for the second time today, everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

"What a crazy dream," I said quietly, "What happened?"

I was having the weirdest dream. I dreamt I was in a weird forest, and was attacked by a menacing creature! It was a hybrid between a lion, a scorpion, and something with wings. The dream got weirder from there, and I met a talking zebra named Zecora!

I sighed, thinking about how I wouldn't ever experience something like that again. It was then I took notice to a pain pulsing from my back. My eyes shot open, trying to remember what happened. Sitting up, I noticed several things. One, I was in an awkwardly shaped house made of wood. The second thing I noticed scared me a bit. Above me was a zebra with multiple golden rings on its legs and purple pony.

"He is awake," whispered the zebra, "Talk to him."

"_Zecora stopped speaking in rhymes. She must either be really mad, or worried_." Remembering the incident from before I went unconscious, I wouldn't blame her. Then again, she had every right to be. That purple mare really could have hurt me; at least, more than she already did.

"He-hello," muttered the purple pony, staring at the ground. By the sound of her voice, I assumed it was a mare. "I am Twilight Sparkle, the one who…"

She hesitated.

She started talking so fast with all her words jumbled. It became hard to understand her.

"I am the one who knocked you out. I am really sorry about that, too."

I cut her off before she could ramble off too much; I was never good with this "gooshy" kind of situation.

"It is okay, really. If anyone's fault, it is mine." I couldn't help but feel sorry for the purple mare named Twilight. Even though she reacted rather quickly to nearly kill me, but then again I _**am**_ in blood covered clothes after all. "I should have cleaned my clothes before attempting to leave the room."

Twilight looked shocked that I was the one apologizing. "Well, I was a bit fast to try and kill you. I guess I was just shocked to see a new creature in my friend's house." Twilight looked over at Zecora, who was giving her a stern look.

"It is fine. Twilight, was it?" I asked, knowing full well what her name was. She nodded, and that was my cue to continue. "Well Twilight, my name is Daniel Pierce. Pleasure to meet you miss Twilight Sparkle." I held out my hand, so as to show I meant no harm. It was to no avail, however. Twilight just stared at it.

"Yes, well…" Twilight continued, still staring at my hand. "Zecora explained everything to me. I am truly sorry for what happened earlier. If you don't mind me asking, what _**are**_ you anyway?"

It was my turn to be shocked. Have none of these talking animals seen a human before? This would be tough to explain. Then again, I still need to figure out if this place is real, or if I am dreaming. Everything that happens seems as though it just couldn't be true.

"That, my dear Twilight Sparkle, is a long story. I would be happy to tell you all about myself and my species in the future. For now, however, I need to find a place to stay for the night." Twilight seemed understanding, so I continued. "It has been a long night for me, do you know of anywhere I could sleep for the night?"

I sat up and grabbed my duffel bag. Whether she knew of anywhere or not, one thing was for sure. I was leaving this place and finding somewhere else to go. I would hate to be a burden on Zecora; I did just show up at her door after all. To my surprise, however, Twilight returned my question with a warm and comforting smile.

"I do, actually. I have a spare room at my house, if you want to stay there with me." Twilight looked like she was getting excited now. "While you are there, you can tell me all about yourself!"

I knew she just wanted to know more about me, but I needed a place to stay. "Alright," I said, "I suppose I could do that. Where do you live?"

Twilight stood up and looked at Zecora. Zecora was no longer staring at Twilight, but instead smiling at her. "I live in a nearby town called Ponyville. Ponyville is a good 10 minutes walk from here, so I think we should make it there okay." Twilight's cheeks turned red, and she started avoiding eye contact. "Is your…" she stuttered, "is your back okay? You hit the wall pretty hard."

I was touched that she would even care about my back. After all, I am a stranger she just met. "My back will be fine." I assured her. Turning towards Zecora, I figured I owed her a thank you for taking me into her house. "And thank you, Zecora. I may have died out there in the woods, had you not taken me into your house and helped me. If there is anything I can do to repay you, simply come searching for me." Zecora's facial expression did not change, but I could see it in her eyes. She approved of me.

"It was an honor meeting you, Daniel Pierce. Meeting someone who has fought a manticore, now that is something fierce." Zecora replied in her cryptic, usual self. "You and Twilight must now go. Lest you meet on your travels, yet another foe."

I looked over at twilight, who nodded. We walked out the door, and Twilight said goodbye to Zecora one last time. The first five minutes of the trip were silent. Neither Twilight nor I talked. Mainly because I was busy trying to keep pace with twilight, while holding my gun and bag. As it turns out, the "walk" of a pony is the equivalent of a human jogging at a slow pace.

Ever since joining the military, physical activity always gave me a thrill, but also helped me think. While the opportunity presented itself, and seeing as Twilight was resistant to start a conversation, I began to lose myself in my thoughts.

"Oh shit." I said quietly.

I am not sure whether it was the fact that my adrenaline rush was gone, or I finally had time to think about it. Whichever it was, I finally started to think logically, and everything was actually starting to scare me. How the hell did I get here? Where the hell am I? What am I going to do? Will I ever get back home?

I looked back to see that Twilight had stopped, and was staring at me. She looked worried, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from panicking.

"Calm down." It was Twilight speaking. "I don't know what got you so worried suddenly, but you're hyperventilating."

I didn't even notice until she said that, but I was. I was breathing about twice as fast as normal. Slowing my breathing was an easy task, but preventing myself from thinking more panicked thoughts was the hard part. I couldn't help but think back to what happened that could have possibly brought me somewhere with talking animals. I was using my guns, and it happened when I fired my first shot. Maybe the gun exploded and I was dead? If so, why was I brought here? I have never even seen anything like this before.

"Sorry," I started, but was cut off by Twilight.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. If you want, we can talk when we get to my house." Twilight looked less worried this time. She spoke in a soothing voice, probably thinking that would help calm me down. It did.

I smiled. But my thoughts carried me back to logic once again.

"_Twilight….where have I heard that name before?"_

"Twilight, what did you say your last name was again?"

"The second part of my name?" she asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Umm, yes sorry. The second part of your name"

"Sparkle." Twilight replied, not missing a beat. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

I knew the name sounded familiar. With this last bit of information, I started to connect the dots. I found my car in a patch of blue flowers, similar to those in a show I watched in the morning. Not only this, but I also met a talking zebra named Zecora, and a talking pony named Twilight Sparkle. In fact, it sounded a lot like I was in…

"MLP!" I said quietly, shocked at such a crazy conclusion. It made sense though.

"Excuse me?" Twilight said in a confused voice.

"Never mind that, Twilight. I just remembered something. Let's keep walking"

I definitely had some questions to ask Twilight when we got to her house. We started walking again, but we were not far from Ponyville. I could see a glow in the distance. Unless I was mistaken, that was the town, Ponyville, which had mentioned earlier. Her home town, hopefully everyone wouldn't go around screaming when they saw me. If they did, that may be a problem.

We eventually got to the end of the forest, and were just outside a small, old-style town. I started to walk again, but ran into a wall of purple.

"Wait," Twilight whispered, "If anyone in the town sees you, it will be a disaster! In fact, I think I have a little something that might help us with this problem."

The purple glow that had formed a wall moved over, and surrounded me. Twilights eyes were closed again, and her eyes were shut tight in concentration.

"I really hope she doesn't throw me into another tree." I thought, remembering our first encounter. Not only would I have to ask where the hell I am, but how she works this purple stuff. I began to feel…the same? I looked down to see nothing was different, except….

"I am invisible?"

Twilight looked up, and seemed to be admiring her work. Something tells me this wasn't an easy thing to do. Regardless, this was really fucking cool. I had to give Twilight credit; I had never seen anything like this.

Twilight, without making a sound, jerked her head in the direction of a giant tree. The tree wasn't as spooky as Zecora's, but instead gave me the vibe as though it were inviting me there. It may have been my mind whacking out after such a _different_ night, but I really looked forward to getting to this place. Exhausted, tired, and sore from the recent events I dragged myself towards the giant tree house with Twilight. Finally coming to the door of the tree house, Twilight stopped in front of it, while I walked up to the left of her. Suddenly, she turned around and looked side to side. After she seemed satisfied with whatever she was looking for, she let out a hushed whisper.

"Daniel, are you still here?"

"Yes, I'm still here" I replied, slightly confused for a moment. Then, remembering that I was still invisible, I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Daniel, shush!" Twilight suddenly whispered suddenly, "In case you forgot, no one can see you, and if they start hearing invisible people things will be even worse!"

Eventually, Twilight stopped glaring at where she probably expected where I was, and walked in the house. Following her in, I closed the door behind me and walked into what I assumed to be the living room. To my surprise, it had shelves filled with books surrounding the room. When I say surrounding, I literally mean the entire place was like a library it had so many books! In fact…they were divided into sections like a library as well.

"Twilight, is this" I started, but was cut off before I could finish.

"Yes, this it Ponyville's public library, and also my home."

"I assume you like books, then?"

Twilight's ears popped up, and she got a weird grin on her face. "I absolutely love books! A good book is like a good friend, it will last forever. With all these books, I should be set for life!"

Well, at least I now know Twilight has an unhealthy obsession with books. Then again, everyone has weird obsessions they don't want others to know about.

My legs suddenly felt weak, and I began to become light-headed. "I feel terrible, do you mind if we talk in the morning?" Walking towards the couch, I sat down, ready to lie down. Now, you need to realize that, apparently, pony furniture is not exactly meant for humans. It was twice as small as a normal couch, and my knees came half way up to my chest while sitting on it. I guess I looked pretty awkward sitting on it, because before I knew it I heard giggling coming from a certain purple mare in the room.

"You can sleep," said Twilight, who appeared to be trying hard not to laugh, "but not on that."

Twilight paused, "well...the only other bed is mine. Spikes is away helping Rarity and sleeping over there, but his bed is too small." Twilight looked me up and down, "Way too small. I guess you could sleep in my bed. I could take the couch since I actually fit."

That made me feel bad, I may be uncomfortable down here, but I don't really want to make Twilight suffer in her own house. Hell, she just met me.

"No, I couldn't possibly do that. We just met; I have no right to do that to you."

"Well…" Twilight said slowly, "My bed is a Celestia sized bed. I guess you and I could both fit in it."

Celestia sized bed? Huh, must be like a queen sized beg back home. Considering my choices, I think I would choose the bed over the couch. Provided it was bigger, of course.

"As long as it doesn't bother you, I would love that. Thank you Twilight." I said, looking around for her room. I started to feel light-headed again, guess that means we should hurry. "I hope you don't mind, but we should really hurry. I am not sure how much longer I can stay awake."

Smiling, Twilight replied in a sweet voice, "Alright, just follow me."

Twilight turned around and started walking towards the stairs, which were quite different than normal stairs. If I took a guess, I would have to say they were made specifically small pony's. The stairs were wooded, and lacked a side rail. However, instead of normal stairs, they were very narrow and long steps. I didn't really want Twilight to think I needed help with everything, so I guess I will just have to suck this up. It is, after all, only stairs. I'll just take this nice and slow, I can't really afford to get hurt more than I currently am, come morning will probably be hell for me. Taking Twilights stairs one at a time, I slowly began to make my way to the top.

Half way, I was making good progress. Twilight seemed to be wrapped up in her own thinking and probably didn't even notice how slowly I was going up the stairs. That, or the fact that I was completely invisible. I finally reached the last step, when suddenly I got the feeling that I was weightless. When I came to a realization of what was happening, I was nearly horizontal with my nose an inch from the floor, covered in a purple glow. Well, where my body should have been was a purple glow in the _shape_ of my body.

"Good thing I caught you!" Twilight said, looking at the purple glow. "That could have been pretty bad." Twilight continued, chuckling now.

"How did you even know I was falling, you shouldn't even be able to see me." I was kind of curious, because I was, literally, invisible.

"Well," Twilight began, in a very quizzical tone, "Unicorns, such as me," she tapped the horn on her head, "are able to cast spells. However, we also have the natural ability to sense and visualize the magic of everything in the area. Everything has magic, whether they can use it or not."

"So, you simply visualized where I was by the magic I gave off…?" I'm still confused. How the hell do I have magic if I can't use magic? Well, I guess if magic is real, anything is a possibility.

"Correct." Twilight said, using her magic to put me vertical once again. I guess I was so curious about how she knew where I was, I forgot that my nose was an inch from the floor.

"Now, let's make it so that I can _actually_ see you, and let's go to bed. It isn't healthy for you to stay awake so much has happened. I assume even your species needs sleep." Twilight concentrated again, and my slowly began to shimmer into existence as the purple aura around me thickened.

"Well," I began, seeing as I was now visible, "let's get to that bed of yours." I don't know if it's because of all the distractions, but I feel like I have said that one too many times since I got here. I truly just want to sleep."

Carefully stepping over the last stair, I walked forward into a room with a large bed with purple covers on it. The room was dark, but there was a large window in the wooden wall that showed a nearly full moon. Other than the giant purple bed, there wasn't much other than a dresser with little detail, and a small dark and light green circular cushion, possibly this "Spike" person's bed that Twilight had spoken of. I would probably know more about all these people, assuming that this is a place based off MLP characters and places, if I watched more of the show. Unfortunately, I have only just got into the show and had seen maybe two episodes.

"Well, I will take the left side. If you need anything just wake me up, but other than that…good night!" said Twilight, stiffling a yawn and slipping into the bed.

I was about to say thanks, but Twilight was already fast asleep. I slowly began to slip into the other side of the bed, trying my best not to wake up Twilight. This bed was surprisingly comfortable, not that I didn't expect it to be. As I completely slipped into the bed, I could feel my eyes already closing. For the first time since these strange events started happening, I was finally able to peacefully fall asleep.


End file.
